


On Wings of Darkness

by rubylily



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dark Magic, Demonic Possession, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Yoshiko can no longer deny the fallen angel sleeping within her.





	On Wings of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).

Sometimes the best place to hide was in plain sight, Yoshiko knew. If she proclaimed herself to be a fallen angel named Yohane, then everyone would just think she was repurposing her eight-grade fantasies as part of her idol image. Even she sometimes fooled herself into believing that was the case, that she really was just a normal teenage girl with an overactive imagination.

She held up a hand mirror, trying to see the reflection of her back in the bathroom mirror behind her, and the marks on her shoulder blades still mocked her. Scars of wings cut away in a past life, those marks had grown darker these past few months, and she could no longer ignore them.

_Isn't that just wonderful?_ echoed a darkly sweet voice in her mind. _No one else will be able to ignore or mock you now._

"Ugh, shut up, shut up," Yoshiko snapped as she pulled her shirt over her head. She was thankful she was home alone right now, as she wasn't in any mood to control her temper. She didn't need to involve her parents in this. They wouldn't believe her anyway. No one would.

She returned to her bedroom, and her stomach turned at the sight of her occult collection. She couldn't stand them anymore, but performing the rituals helped calm her and kept that darkness within her at bay. If she gave in and let the darkness consume her, she would lose all sense of herself; of that much she was certain, and she feared that most of all.

A sigh slipped from her lips. She couldn't lie - maybe that was part of her curse too - but as long as people thought she was just a delusional girl a little too obsessed with her fantasies, she could pretend to live a normal life for a little while longer.

Carefully she set up the materials for her nightly ritual, lighting each candle one by one. The steps were familiar, as she could probably do this in her sleep, but lately she was especially certain to do everything right, as once she had made a mistake and then had suffered nightmares for a week. It was strange that a demon-inspired ritual would calm her like this, but performing this ritual protected her from most nightmares.

("Most" being the key word.)

Once the preparations were complete, Yoshiko donned the black cloak that had once been her favorite and sat in front of the pentagram she had drawn. As she put the worn black feather in her hair, she inhaled a deep breath; something dark rippled beneath her skin, but she wasn't scared. Just a little bit of magic would keep that darkness settled.

She could almost laugh at herself. When she had been a child, she had wanted dark magic more than anything else in the world, but now that she had magic, she used to pretend to live a normal life.

"Welcome, my little demons," Yoshiko said, deepening her voice, and the candles' flames flickered against the darkness. "Your mistress Yohane kindly requests an offering from you…"

* * *

Sometimes the ritual didn't work, and the nightmares still came for Yoshiko as she slept. Tattered wings erupting from her back, a thirst for blood, the feel of her teeth sinking into soft, vulnerable flesh - the pain was always the same. Often she awoke crying, and this morning was no different.

Her back aching, she told her parents she wasn't feeling well and stayed home from school, and eventually they left for work. She could see the worry in their eyes, but she couldn't tell them the truth. She hoped she would recover soon, as if she missed any more days of school, her parents would likely to take her to a hospital, but no doctor could help her.

(And it wasn't as if she cared about school anymore in the first place. Uranohoshi was closing, Aqours had failed to save their school, and she had no desire to adjust to a new school.)

A dark, unrecognizable chuckle slipped from her lips. Now that she thought about it, it'd been around the time that the decision to close Uranohoshi had been finalized that Yohane had begun to awaken in Yoshiko…

For a while she simply stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. She tried to play a video game once, but since her own life had become a dark fantasy, she found it more difficult to enjoy her favorite fantasy games lately. So she was left alone with only her thoughts for company, while a dark, seductive voice whispered in her ear.

If she couldn't be "normal," then why not claim the darkness that was hers by birthright?

Eventually her phone rang, startling her. She stared at the screen; it was Hanamaru. "Zuramaru?" she said as she answered. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"School's over now, zura," Hanamaru giggled. "Ruby and I are outside your house and we brought your homework, zura."

Yoshiko looked the time; it really had grown that late, and she sighed. Homework was the absolute last thing on her mind right now, but if her grades slipped too much, then her parents would only grow more suspicious. "All right, all right, I'll be there in a moment," she grumbled.

She soon made her way to the front door and invited Hanamaru and Ruby inside. They were their normal cheerful selves, as if they noticed nothing amiss, much to Yoshiko's relief. Hanamaru and Ruby went over their assignments with her, but she was only half-listening. She wanted to concentrate, but that feeling of bloodlust from her nightmare had returned with the force of a hammer, and suddenly no amount of water could quench her thirst.

But she knew the reason why, no matter how much she pretended otherwise.

Hanamaru excused herself to use the bathroom, leaving Yoshiko and Ruby alone together, and an awkward silence fell over them. Ruby's hair really was a vivid shade of red, Yoshiko couldn't help but notice, almost like the color of fresh blood, and her throat looked so slender and fair…

Yoshiko shook her head, wishing she could slap herself. A fallen angel needed human blood to thrive, but…

"Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby said softly as she leaned in closer to Yoshiko. "You look pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"I…" Yoshiko gulped; why did Ruby have to be so close? Her throat was bright and vulnerable, and the blood of a sweet maiden like her was supposed to be delicious…

Something dark screamed within Yoshiko, and before she could even think she had Ruby pinned to the floor, and Ruby's green eyes were wide in fear, such beautiful and delicious fear. Yoshiko smirked, feeling sharp fangs against her lips, and she bit down on Ruby's exposed throat.

Sweet, thick blood filled her mouth, and that darkness within her demanded more. She felt stronger as her back burned, as if wings were eager to erupt. If she could just have more blood, then she would fear nothing…!

"Yoshiko?!"

Yoshiko jerked her head up, taking her fangs from Ruby's neck, and Hanamaru stood in the doorframe, her face pale from shock. Yoshiko's blood ran cold; what was she doing? She had just attacked one of her closest friends, drinking Ruby's blood like some kind of crazed beast. She really was a monster. She couldn't pretend to be "normal" any longer.

"Y-Yoshiko?" Hanamaru repeated, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Get out," Yoshiko spat as she stood. She had no other choice now. "I don't want to see you again."

"Yoshiko-chan, why…?" Ruby asked, and tears filled her eyes as she clutched the wound on her neck.

"I said get out!" Yoshiko screamed as she threw a book at Hanamaru, and her heart ached with each word. "I never want to see either of you ever again! So get out, get out, _get out_!"

Hanamaru and Ruby tried to protest, but Yoshiko kept screaming and throwing whatever she could get her hands on, so soon Hanamaru and Ruby gathered their belongings and fled outside the door, leaving Yoshiko all alone. She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't fight the fallen angel within her anymore. She was a monster, and the taste of that sweet blood was still fresh on her lips. Hanamaru and Ruby feared her now, just as they should've. They finally knew Yoshiko's true self. She couldn't stay here any longer; if she stayed, she could only hurt Hanamaru and Ruby again.

Her mind made up, she began to gather what she could carry.

* * *

Once night had fallen, Yoshiko was wandering the streets of the city, dragging a wheeled suitcase behind herself, and the marks on her back still burned. The fallen angel was awakening, and she couldn't return home again. She didn't know where she was going, but even wandering aimlessly at night was better than putting her friends and family in danger.

Maybe once Yohane fully awakened, she would have wings with which to fly wherever she wanted. But first, there was someplace she wanted to visit, while she was still herself.

Eventually she stopped in front of Uranohoshi, her high school, and she laid her hand over her chest. She really had enjoyed her time in school and with Aqours, and sometimes she fantasized about freezing time to relive those moments over and over, but not even Yohane had that kind of power. Just as Yohane had been cast out of Heaven, Yoshiko was being cast out of the place she had loved most.

She took a step closer to the school gates, laying her hand on the cold metal. The delusions of a teenage girl with an overactive imagination had been the perfect place for Yohane to hide, but now that she'd had her first taste of blood, even hiding in plain sight was no longer an option.

"Yoshiko!"

Jolting, Yoshiko turned her head toward the sound of that familiar voice, and both Hanamaru and Ruby approached her, and bandages encircled Ruby's throat. "What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed, not even bothering to change her voice. "How did you even find me?"

"Your parents called me, and I figured you'd want to visit the school one last time, zura," Hanamaru said with a slight smile. "I told your parents you were feeling better and decided to visit me."

Yoshiko swore under her breath; Hanamaru could be sharper than she looked. "I said didn't want to see either of you ever again," she muttered.

Ruby folded her hands over her chest. "Yoshiko-chan, are you really trying to leave us?"

Yoshiko shut her eyes tightly, hoping to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "How can you still look at me, after… after what I did to you?"

Hanamaru took a step closer to Yoshiko, holding out her hand. "We don't care that you're a fallen angel. We still want to be with you."

"Y-You knew?" Yoshiko said, her mouth agape. "All this time?"

"Of course!" Hanamaru let out an awkward giggle. "I've known you since kindergarten, remember?"

"But are you sure?" Yoshiko cried, and no longer could she stop her tears. "I'm a monster! I could blanket this whole city in darkness! If you come with me, you'll become monsters too!"

Ruby simply smiled. "But we're already your little demons, aren't we?"

Yoshiko could only laugh, a dark, maniacal laugh. What were these two girls thinking? Didn't they have any idea of what they were getting involved with? Maybe they still thought they were only playing along with Yoshiko's twisted fantasies. But no matter; she had already marked Ruby, and if Hanamaru was also offering herself… well, a fallen angel couldn't have too many little demons, after all.

She let out a dark chuckle. "Yohane is always grateful for the loyalty and devotion of her favorite demons," she said, deepening her voice.

Hanamaru bared her throat, and Yohane eagerly sank her fangs into that soft flesh, and the binding between fallen angel and little demon was complete.


End file.
